


vulnerable, loveable

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Painting, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), give these tired men a hug, markus starts painting again, markus tries to rediscover himself but discovers some Feelings for Someone instead, only friends to lovers, only place for rk1k, this fic is perfect if ur head is empty like mine, while connor is struggling with his past and identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is the one-year anniversary of 2038's peaceful android revolution. Hank asks Connor a simple question - Why not celebrate with the others?There is only one person he would be comfortable sharing his thoughts about identity and guilt with. He attends the party, leaving the deviant leader conflicted.
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Markus, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	vulnerable, loveable

**2039.11.05. 22:47  
** **Detroit, Michigan  
**

It was that night when walking home from work in the dark, leaving deep footprints behind him in the snow, Connor realized it had been a year.

They were declared free one year ago.

He thought of Markus and other androids from Jericho and wondered if they are going to celebrate it.

The thought made him let go of a gentle, soft smile as he continued to make his way back to Hank's house.

He opened the door and took his coat off with quiet movements, hoping Hank was already asleep. He had not even put the brown bag from the burger place down when he spotted the man at the kitchen table, watching some kind of soap opera.

**HANK  
**FAMILY

‘Hey,’ said he. ‘Any progress with that case that they kept you there so long?’ He stopped the episode and tried to pay full attention to Connor.

‘This evening was the definition of pointless, with Gavin bitching around.’

‘Don’t fucking curse,’ groaned Hank, and studied the bag Connor placed on the table. 'What did you bring, grilled chicken and salad?’ He asked, with the least excitement in his voice he could manage.

‘Burger and fries.’

‘You wanna kill your old man?’

The truth may be told, Connor did try to encourage Hank to live a healthier life – it often caused minor arguments but also made them cook together and go for morning runs occasionally.

‘Of course, you don’t have to eat it,’ Connor shrugged with a hidden smile in the corner of his lips.

‘Yeah, sure.’ Hank reached for the bag, faster before Connor could even think of it.

While Hank poured some beer, Connor changed into more comfortable clothes – Hank’s old DPD hoodie and jogger.

He sat down next to him and glanced over his shoulder to examine what he was watching.

‘The latest episodes were shit, ever since Julio turned out to be the secret admirer and Ana got kidnapped...'

Connor rather enjoyed the silence.

Hank kept examining him while eating and could not help himself but ask after a few bites.

‘What’s on your mind?’

Markus was, but it felt out of place to say that out loud.

‘It’s been a year.’

Hank seemingly had trouble processing the answer (he needed to shift back into reality from season 17 of The Ways of Love) but nodded softly after, waiting for his friend to elaborate.

Connor did not.

‘Are you going to celebrate? Meet with others?’

‘I’m not sure if they want me around.’

Ah, there it was.

‘Why wouldn’t they?’

‘I don’t know if you remember that part where we were hunting and killing them.’

‘You weren’t a deviant back then, and I was an asshole. At least, a bigger one than I am now.’ Hank finished the XXL fries and moved on to the nuggets. ‘As you said, it’s been a year. I’m sure they don’t think of you that way.’

Sometimes Connor wished he physically needed food, just so he could keep himself occupied during conversations like this.

‘You even met Markus many times after that, didn’t you?’ inquired Hank, though knowing the answer.

‘Yes, but those meetings were formal, and only reached out to me because they needed someone experienced for their security’ He shrugged.

‘Yes, but why did they want you? They could have asked anyone, even Nines.’

‘I…’

‘Maybe Markus and North are fonder of you thank you’d think,’ he finished the thought instead of the android. ‘And the little one, what’s her name…’

‘Alice.’

‘Yeah, I could tell she likes you a lot, from last time they were at the Department.’

Connor did not know where to put Hank’s spontaneous motivational speech, but it certainly felt like this was not the first time he had thought of the topic.

Was his unease that visible? Suddenly, he caught himself going through his memory, looking for moments to either prove Hank’s arguments or some footage that stood against it.

He only found Markus, giving him a gentle, reassuring smile before a meeting in New Jericho – no one was there, just the two of them.

Why did Hank Anderson always have to be right, one way or another?

‘Maybe I’ll ask them if they’re planning something,’ said Connor, surprising both himself and Hank.

‘Good,’ muffled Hank between two bites of chicken nuggets. ‘God, you need to have some fun and not constantly hang out with your local old man…’ he added with a smile.

Connor rolled his eyes, also smiling, and threw himself on the couch, opening the files he had on his recent case, and restlessly petting Sumo with his free hand.

During the night, his thoughts still wandered back to someone, but he decided to ignore it for the sake of efficiency.


End file.
